


we need this - denny

by necromutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Purgatory, Bisexual Male Character, Blood, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Purgatory, Purgatory Sex, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromutt/pseuds/necromutt
Summary: dean and benny help each other get off in purgatory.





	we need this - denny

dean leaned against a tree, his weapon in hand as his chest heaved up and down. splatters of vamp blood painted his face. "think we're clear for awhile? 'm fuckin' tired." dean asked, looking up at his new monster friend benny. 

"yeah, I don't sense anyone else close." benny replied, stepping closer to dean and tossing his weapon to the ground. he ran a hand through his greasy hair and sighed, looking down at dean. 

"y'know, brother, you're pretty nice lookin'." benny said, a slight smirk playing on his lips. even in the overcast realm, dean's green eyes shown brightly.

dean looked away, chewing on the inside of his cheek. in normal circumstances, he may have decked his friend and walked away. "don't swing that way, ben." he responded, his face on fire. 

even he had to admit that he missed having some action. they rarely had time to let their guard down in purgatory, and when they did, they were trying to eat or wash off in a river. he hadn't touched himself or gotten laid in months. but its not like he could keep count of the days. 

benny had been in purgatory for years. he had never made any friends, and while he was straight as well (mostly), he missed some human contact. and seeing his friend with blood splattered across his face, breathing heavily, riled him up. he always had a slight kink for blood, for obvious reasons. 

"c'mon, dean. how long has it been? don't have to mean nothin', just a little touchin'." benny drawled in his cajun accent. he stepped closer to dean, his hot breath hitting the other man's neck as he spoke. dean felt a shiver go down his spine as he looked at the bone-littered ground. the offer was quite tempting. 

benny ran his rough fingers along dean's thigh, inching closer and closer to his crotch. he pushed himself against dean's hip, letting out a shaky breath as he began to move against him slowly. benny's dick was already swelled large. he inhaled, smelling the blood on dean's face and the sweat covering his body. he could hear the blood pumping through the human's veins, and he wanted a taste more than anything. but even he had restraint.

"let me touch you, dean. we need it." benny whispered. he brushed his finger's along the growing bulge in dean's dirty jeans, smirking when dean took in a sharp breath. 

"fuckin' do it." dean growled, fumbling to undo his own belt. he threw his head back to rest against the tree as benny pulled his cock out. he let out a shaky breath as a large, calloused hand grasped him. he closed his eyes, holding back moans. dean pushed his hips forward, fucking into his friend's hand. 

"you gotta return the favor, I ain't doin' it for free." benny whispered roughly as he sped up, rubbing his thumb over dean's leaking tip and spreading the precome along it. 

dean quickly reached over, undoing benny's belt and tugging his pants down slightly. he grasped benny's fairly large cock and starting to jerk him off at a fast pace. 

benny's head was tilted back, deep moans leaving his lips as he expertly twisted his wrist. dean pushed his head into benny's chest, whimpers of pleasure being muffled by his shirt. dean desperately thrust up into benny's hand, muffled and incoherent pleas falling from his lips. 

"god, dean, you sound so good." benny growled, pushing dean's hand away. he pushed his cock up next to dean's and wrapped a hand around them both, groaning in pleasure as the hot flesh rubbed together. 

"y-yeah, fuck," dean breathed, one last moan rumbling in his throat as he spilled all over benny's hand and member. his cock pulsed and twitched as he released, whines leaving his lips. 

"fuckin' whore," benny spat, using dean's come as lube to go faster. he tightened his grip, groaning as dean's spent and softening cock twitched against his own. soon, he found himself moaning deeply as he came, string after string of hot come spilling on them. 

benny let go of them and readjusted himself before silently licking his hand clean. dean watched with hooded eyes. "thanks," he said breathlessly, pulling his pants back up. 

"don' mention it." benny grunted, heading off with weapon in hand to the river for water.


End file.
